Deseos Engañosos
by sakura1736
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha lleva una vida tediosa en el campus de la universidad, hasta qué su amigo Naruto Uzumaki lo hace entrar a un mundo donde conocerá a la mujer de sus sueños... una mujer bastante engañosa...


**Deseos engañosos**

**_***Sherzade Bribane...éste fic te lo dedico a tí :3***_**

**Éste fic está directamente relacionado con mi fic anterior "Fantasía"... puesto un año despues de él en linea temporal, digo ésto pues fantasía tendrá una segunda y hasta tercera parte dependiendo si les gusta :)**

**Sin más disfrútenlo... por cierto... me salió medio romanticón xD**

_Siempre he sido una persona seria y algo retraída, la verdad estoy cómodo apartándome de las demás personas. Me molesta qué las chicas de la universidad me acosen, si soy guapo, pero llega un punto en qué comienza a ser tedioso._  
_Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 18 años y hasta la fecha no ha habido chica alguna qué llame mi atención. Sobre todo detesto a Sakura Haruno… ella es tan, como decirlo… abuurrida._

_Está bien yo no soy el alma de la fiesta pero ella es rara, su cabello rosa es empalagoso, usa una gafas enormes y siempre viste con ropa extraña, lo único que he llegado a ver de su piel han sido los tobillos y eso por accidente._

_Qué porqué hablo tanto tanto de ella si no me agrada?, porque me molestan las personas así, siempre metida en sus estudios, siempre regañando a todos porque no ponen atención en clase…Dios qué alguien la calle!_

_Pfff regresando de clase me dirijo a los dormitorios del campus, por suerte tengo una habitación para mí solo._  
_Prendo mi laptop y me pongo a navegar en internet, no se qué buscar exactamente… porno?... no! Hoy no se me antoja…_

_Me llega un correo de uno de mis amigos, dice qué habra el link en él…qué me gustará. Para empezar como sabes lo que me gusta o no Naruto?... idiota._

_No tengo nada mejor que hacer así que lo abro y me manda hasta una cámara web en lo que parece una habitación bastante limpia._  
_Y entonces frente a la cámara una preciosa chica aparece usando únicamente una blusa de tirantes y unas bragas muy pequeñas…ella …comienza a bailar frente a la cámara…_

_Al parecer tiene peluca…una color negro y muy larga, lo sé porque estuvo a punto de caérsele de la cabeza en uno de sus sensuales movimientos… me quedé mirándola… podía ver a un lado del monitor la cantidad de gente que miraba el video… 349._  
_Aparecen comentarios diciendo cada vulgaridad…_

_-quítate la ropa!_

_-oye mamasita no se te ve nada!_

_Son unos idiotas… y entre los nicks encuentro el de Naruto… je! no deja de ser un idiota…_  
_Me recargué en mi silla y me crucé de brazos viendo cada movimiento de aquella joven, se deslizaba con sensualidad a un lado de su cama, llevaba sus delgadas manos por su cuerpo, acariciaba sus menudos pechos despertando en ellos sus pezones… eso me encendió lo admito._

_Tal pareciera qué le estaba haciendo el amor a la cámara… me perdí en ella, había algo en ésa chica qué me llamaba la atención. No importaba cuantas mujeres desnudas frente a mí tuviera, ninguna logró lo qué la muchacha de ése "live" despertó en mí… sentía como si me estuviera mirando… cómo si bailara únicamente para mí._

_Pasaron algunos días y sus noches… la cámara se encontraba apagada, yo cómo un crío idiota la esperaba cada noche, pero al parecer eso no era diario, y mucho menos tenía fecha u hora. Simplemente era cuestión de prender la pc el dia y hora correctos…cuestión de suerte._

_En clases las horas se me hacían eternas y más al escuchar los ensayos de mis compañeros…Lee habló sobre las artes marciales en la antigüedad, Kiba habló sobre …perros? Debe ser una broma!_  
_Haruno no vino hoy a clases… gracias al cielo, un aburrido trabajo sobre la naturaleza o algo así que no tendré que escuchar…_

_Naruto….Naruto olvidó el trabajo y lo dejaron en el pasillo…jeje sus tonterías me causan gracia a veces. Lo ví hacerme señas por la ventanilla, me mostró su celular y lo entendí…_

_-Profesora Tsunade necesito salir un momento al baño…_

_-adelante Sasuke…_

_Fue tan fácil, ignoré a Naruto qué gritaba en el pasillo…sólo pude ver como la profesora salía furiosa y le arrancaba el celular de las manos._  
_Llegué a mi habitación , prendí la pc y enseguida actualicé…ahí estaba…_

_Se encontraba frente a la cámara sentada… nuevamente llevaba la peluca…_  
_Al parecer no había nadie más qué yo mirándola en ése momento… ella escribía algo._

_-alguien?... vamos chicos…no hay nadie?_

_Qué debía hacer?...tampoco soy un enfermo, urgido de mier…_

_-hola…_

_-ho! Vaya! Quien eres lindo?_

_No lo podía creer…le hablé! Si…. me hice una cuenta con un Nick… Snake me puse…que nombre más idiota elegí … ponerme el nombre de la mascota qué tengo… una serpiente en una "pecera de vidrio"._

_-dime guapo…quieres qué haga algo en especial hoy?... parece qué somos sólo tú y yo…_

_tragué saliva… sin duda no estaba preparado para eso… aunque tampoco soy un crío, al diablo!_  
_Por alguna razón no quería que nadie más la mirara…no sé qué era… pero la quería solo para mí… así qué si me ví egoísta o arrogante…_

_-puedes hacer algo para qué seamos solo tú y yo?_

_-alguien exigente eh?...claro –escribió._

_Ordené como si fuera su dueño…y ella como si fuera mi esclava…obedeció… sonrió muy cerca de la lente y se relamió los labios… pude ver ésa sínica e inquietante sonrisa frente a mí haciendo qué yo también sonriera. Algo qué llamó mucho mi atención fueron sus ojos… eran verde jade, realmente hermosos y no es qué yo me fije mucho en esas cosas._

_Me encontraba aliviado de qué fuera yo quien la mirara…de qué solo a mí me hiciera caso._

_Puso ambas manos sobre sus pechos y comenzó a tocarlos… lentamente fue subiendo su blusa hasta mostrarme un sexy sostén blanco…y en verdad era sexy, prácticamente se veía todo…_

_-algo más? –preguntó_

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir sin control, en verdad haría lo que yo quisiera?...me emocionaba pensar que complacería mis peticiones, me exitaba al ver como ella miraba la cámara sin saber a quién obedecía…quien por decirlo así…era su amo._

_-ponte de pie…_

_Lo hizo, la miré y llevaba un pequeño short…_

_-quítate el short…_

_sí lo hizo…parecía qué disfrutaba cada orden. Y me preguntó nuevamente si quería algo más…yo estaba más qué caliente con lo que hasta el momento hacía… y como un sínico sonreí, mordí mis labios y le pedí que se quitara la ropa interior._

_Ella llevó una mano a sus labios riendo divertida y con la cabeza asintió… yo la miraba guardando el aliento viendo cómo con sus dedos bajaba un tirante por su delgado hombro y después el otro…llevó sus manos atrás de su espalda y desabrochó el sostén._

_Sus pechos quedaron frente a mis ojos, ella respiraba con dificultad, veía como su pecho subía y bajaba, cerró los ojos y bajó despacio las bragas… comencé a sudar frio…_

_Giró haciendo un gracioso baile, dejándome ver su bien formado trasero y piernas, estando de espaldas se inclinó moviendo la cadera…giró un poco la cabeza para mirar la lente… llevó un dedo a sus labios riendo._

_Le pedí que se acercara y haciéndolo pude notar sudor en su frente…al parecer estaba tan exitada como yo…_

_-te gustó? –preguntó…_

_-si –dije secamente…_

_-owww no te creo… -escribió mientras hacía un puchero qué yo tomé con simpatía e incluso ternura…me desconosco…_

_-en verdad…eres hermosa…_

_-gracias… ;) no tengo mucho tiempo… hay una última cosa que quieres que haga?_

_-tu nombre…dimelo… -le pedí impaciente_

_-bajó la mirada y sonrió escribiendo… -no puedo, lo siento… pero puedes ponerme tú un nombre… llámame cómo quieras…_

_Mmmmm me desilucioné un poco pero haciéndole caso opte por un buen nombre para ella…_

_-jade…te llamaré jade por tus ojos…_

_eh? –pude notar como se ruborizaba…_

_-lo notaste?... jeje eres extraño… te veo después Snake… -finalmente le dio un beso a la cámara nada…se marchó…_

_Yo sonreía como un verdadero tarado… tal parecía qué acabara de hablar con mi novia… es tan raro, me siento bien, me siento…feliz._

_Pasaron días, semanas…tres meses, y al parecer sólo a mí me decía la hora exacta en que se conectaría. Comenzamos un juego…cada noche me dejaba verla… se tocaba para mí… bailaba para mí…si se lo pedía, bajaba la cámara de su pc y llevaba sus dedos hasta su intimidad… comenzó a encender el audio para qué escuchara sus respiraciones y jadeos._

_Le hablaba de mí, tampoco dije mi nombre, no me parecía justo, pero le hablaba de lo que me gustaba, y de lo que odiaba, hasta le dije de mi serpiente en la pecera… a ése grado llegué._

_Sentía tan cercano lo "nuestro" … cada "encuentro" era más fuerte y caliente que el otro, comencé a tocarme también… y es qué ella me volvía loco… sus ojos…. Amaba sus preciosos ojos…gravé en mi mente cada parte de su cuerpo, su rostro era hermoso a pesar de ocultarlo con ésa larga peluca y ése feo fleco. Su cuerpo era delgado, sus pechos pequeños pero firmes, tenía una diminuta cintura y un gran trasero…firme y delicioso… quería morderlo siempre qué lo veía…_

_Soñaba con ella, la hacía mía una y otra vez, su voz no salía de mi cabeza… a pesar de que solo la había escuchado a lo mucho gemir al tocarse._  
_Me estaba volviendo loco por ella y pronto ésa locura me alteró a tal grado que comencé a bajar notas en clases… al quinto mes de la primera vez que la vi, se lo pregunté…si podía verla en persona…o al menos si podía decirme su verdadero nombre, pero no lo dijo…no quería, algo la detenía…_

_La última vez que la vi fue hace una semana, estaba triste porque insistí tanto que parecía un loco, creo que la asusté y por eso ya no ha querido hablar conmigo… jodí todo._

_-Oye Sasuke qué tienes? Porque no trajiste el reporte? Te van a matar…_

_-Naruto no estoy para tus idioteces, déjame tranquilo…_

_-en serio tienes qué entregar ése reporte, escuché a la profesora hablar con el director, te meterás en problemas!_

_-Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA IDIOTA? –dije furioso y arto_

_-pues…puedes pedirle los apuntes a Sakura chan… ella anota todo ya sabes lo cerebrito que es_

_-a Sakura? Ja jaja, en serio?... pffff_

_-si no quieres qué te expulsen o algo así_

_-hummm bien, gracias supongo…voy a buscarla…_

_Pues bien, salí de clase y caminé por el pasillo, con las miradas de todas las chicas sobre mí…en verdad lo odiaba! Y justo pasando por la puerta del salón de profesores…_

_-haaaaaaaay!_

_-tzzzk! Que diablos?_

_Sakura apareció delante de mío y tropezamos en el pasillo, ella cayó con el trasero mientras sus libros y hojas se desplomaban por todas partes…_

_-mis gafas? Donde están mis gafas?_

_DIABLOS…_

_-lo-lo siento creo qué… caí sobre ellas…_

_-qué?_

_Y entonces levantó la mirada furiosa y pude verlos… me quedé paralizado un segundo, un verde jade intenso me miraba sin parpadear y yo no podía reaccionar, hasta qué ella pareció notar algo en mí…creo que mi forma de verla, tal vez…_

_-n-no te preocupes…_

_Se levantó del piso y como un rayo juntó sus libros, al menos al menos la mayoría, y salió corriendo…ni siquiera pude preguntarle por los apuntes… ni tiempo me dió de preguntar si ella era…je! no creo… no puede ser…_

_Un par de días habían transcurrido, yo de jade no sabía nada, estaba por ser reportado a dirección por no llevar no sé cuantos trabajos y ahora Sakura parecía distinta… seguro era porque no dejaba de mirarla… ella lo notaba y me evitaba, lo hizo dos días seguidos que traté de hablarle y salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo._  
_Eso no hacia si no aumentar mis sospechas, pero no tuve qué hacer nada, ella sola vino hasta mí._

_Eran las siete de la tarde, tocaron la puerta y ahí estaba ella, con sus grandes gafas, su cabello rosado hasta el hombro, una diadema roja al igual que el vestido que llevaba._  
_Sostenía su mochila por delante de ella, y miraba al piso…_

_-ti-tienes mis libros! –dijo demandante_

_-de que hablas Sakura? –dije sonriendo de lado_

_-cuando tropezaste conmigo en el pasillo, Naruto me lo dijo, tu los tienes!_

_-bueno… traté de dártelos pero siempre corrias… ahora los quieres?_

_-si, dámelos!_

_-y cual es la prisa?, ven pasa…_

_-que?, no es posible! Las reglas dicen que las mujeres no pueden entrar en las habitaciones de los hombres pasadas las cinco._

_-sólo vas a tomar tus libros, no te violar muchacha! No eres mi tipo!_

_Ella pareció molestarse por el comentario, pero creo que eso le dio algo de seguridad para entrar, yo solo quería demostrar algo._

_-toma –dije dándole un par de libros –de nada!_

_-gr-gracias… -desvió la mirada algo sonrojada, mas por estar enojada que por otra cosa supongo… hasta que hice cierto cometario._

_-ho diablos! Snake no te alimenté… lo siento amigo!_

_Ella se paralizó y comenzó a temblar... bingo…_

_-snake?_

_-si, es mi serpiente!_

_-je, n-no cres que es un nombre tonto para una serpiente ser llamada serpiente? –dijo mirando a un lado abrazando con fuerza sus libros y mochila._

_-supongo que sí… pero es el que mejor le queda…_

_Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por la barbilla, ella soltó lo qué tenía entre brazos…_

_-o tienes un mejor nombre...? jade?..._

_Me miró…con nerviosismo…con miedo… respiré su aliento tibio y agradable…puse mi mano izquierda en su espalda para acercarla más a mí._

_-yo no…n-no sé de qué hablas !... por favor…_

_como dices? –dije tan cerca de sus labios como pude ella respondió en un susurro_

_-sueltame…_

_No sabía si sentirme molesto, enojado, furioso o aliviado de saber que la había encontrado… en verdad jamás pensé qué fuera ella… ahora porque?...no quise preguntarle, no me corresponde ni tengo el derecho aunque sienta qué sí, por mucho tiempo me hizo sentir su dueño, cuando ni su nombre real sabía, realmente no tenía nada, nada de ella me pertenecía._  
_Pero fue tanto lo qué me brindó, tantas las emociones nuevas qué despertó en mí, supongo qué vivir siendo la lista, aburrida, la enojona de la universidad debe ser agotador y de ésa manera lograba de alguna forma sobrellevar ésa vida… y gracias a ella pude sobrellevar la mía._

_Pero cuando se dio cuenta qué me volvía loco, qué ya no aguantaba estar sin poder tocarla, se alejó._  
_Tampoco sabía qué era yo con quien charlaba, a quien mataba lentamente tras la cámara de su computadora._

_Miraba sus ojos…eran aun más hermosos de lo que recordaba, ella seguía temblando…_

_-por favor… no lo digas…a nadie…_

_No podía creer que pensara qué yo diría algo._

_-que clase de hombre crees que soy? –comencé a indignarme –es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me preocupas?, piensas que te expondría?_

_Baje un poco mi mano, creo que comenzaba a lastimarla, así que sólo la tomé por la mejilla, ahora con suavidad. No quería asustarla más…_

_-dijiste…que no era tu tipo… -pude notar tristeza en sus palabras…_

_-lo siento…_

_Supongo que aquí cabe la frase, no juzgues un libro por su portada… uno nunca sabe lo que es o lo que carga una persona en realidad…hasta que la conoces bien… nos quedamos un par de minutos mirando al piso, pero no pude soportar verla llorar…yo en realidad…_

_-te amo… -me costaba tanto decirlo, pero lo dije y ella me miró nuevamente, yo bajé la vista hasta sus labios, eran rosados y tiernos. No pude contenerme más… cerré mis ojos y la besé._

_Su aliento sabía a cereza, era tan dulce y enpalagante como atrayante, como un vicio._  
_Puso sus manos en mi pecho, no sé si quería alejarme o acercarme, yo me acerqué… llevaba mucho tiempo deseándola, soñando con ella, y para mí ahora que no tenía la peluca, era mejor, porqué era ella en realidad, la verdadera mujer tras el monitor._

_Cuando perdió la timidez, puso sus manos en mi espalda, la sentía acariciándome, me apartó un momento para respirar, ambos necesitábamos oxigeno después de tan demandante beso._  
_Pero necesitaba más y pude ver en sus ojos y en sus labios qué mordía…qué ella también me necesitaba._

_La abracé y caminamos unos pasos hasta llegar al borde de mi cama, ella se veía tímida, pero a mí eso me encendía más, más al ver sus mejillas sonrojarse, al ver sus labios temblar._  
_Puse mis manos en sus torneadas piernas para levantar un poco su recatado vestido rojo y así poder sentarla sobre mí. Ella no hizo nada para negarse, miró a un lado con vergüenza y me sujetó por los hombros, la sujeté por el trasero para atraerla aún más a mí._

_-ay!_

_Volví a besarla, con ésas ganas qué tenía guardadas desde hace tiempo, mientras apretaba sus glúteos entre mis manos, poco a poco me empezó a besar tan intenso como yo, sentí un poco de dolor…me mordió el labio inferior…la chica del "live" comenzaba a resurgir, yo sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo, parece qué recuperó la confianza… iba a decir algo pero no me lo permitió, me tumbó hacía atrás y se puso de pie._

_llevó sus manos a su cintura para desatar el listón de su vestido, éste sólo se sujetaba con un listón?... wow… lo abrió por delante mostrándome su lencería, era aquel sostén blanco o mejor dicho, transparente… comencé a agitarme más de lo normal, ahora ella estaba frente a mí, bajando sus manos por sus pechos hasta la zona entre sus piernas…_

_-da la vuelta… -y comenzaba el juego…_

_Me miró y con una sonrisa asintió… giró bailando sensualmente y cuando tuve su trasero frente a mí, no pude si no caer ante mis instintos, ponerme sobre mis rodillas y mordela._  
_Ella gimió, mientras con mis manos acariciaba su vientre y disfrutaba de hacer realidad uno de mis sueños. Pero no terminé ahí, la giré y la hice bajar hasta el suelo, le quité la prenda entre sus piernas mientras ella permecia recostada con ambas manos sobre su pecho._

_Hundí la cabeza y degusté su piel, su humedad, me deleitabas al escucharla gemir y sentir como arqueaba la espalda y como tiraba con fuerza de mi cabello para profundizar más en ella…_

_-haaaa, Sa-Sasuke…._

_La devoré, dejaba entrar mi lengua lo más posible….quería sentirla llegar y beber cada gota que de ella emanara._  
_Un fuerte grito me hizo saber que ya estaba lista y moviendo mi lengua con agilidad la hice venirse, en mis labios escurría el producto de su orgasmo, levanté la mirada y ella cubría su rostro con ambas manos, estaba sudada y agitada… pequeños jadeos salían de su garganta… comencé a subir por su vientre dando besos y lamiendo cada zona que estaba a mi paso._

_Llegué hasta sus pechos, que aún cubiertos por ése sostén, no hacían si no perturbarme más. Chupé por sobre la tela, Sakura aún no quitaba sus manos de su rostro, trataba de cubrirse… yo lamía y miraba su rostro, sus facciones, como abría lo labios para jadear._

_-Sasu-ke… por-favor…._

_Me levanté y quité la camisa, el pantalón… los bóxer… ella miraba totalmente sonrojada y por instinto cerró ambas piernas, cosa que me maravilló… en verdad no dejaba de sorprenderme._

_Me incliné sobre ella, con mis piernas me habría espacio, ya no había marcha atrás…Sakura sería mía._  
_Besé su cuello para que se relajara, mi lengua subía y bajaba, cuando escuché sus suspiros sentí como destensaba las piernas y con una de mis manos fui subiendo por su pierna para así acomodarme… me separé un poco sólo para mirarla y entrar en ella._

_Gritó… o eso trató… le tapé la boca ahogando su voz, no sería bueno que nos descubrieran, ella puso sus manos en la mía qué sujetaba sus labios tratando de safarce pero no se lo permití. Entré duro en ella, sin reprimir nada en mí, la tenía donde quería…donde había soñado y no dejaría pasar nada._  
_Entraba y salía de ella tempestivamente, su rostro se ponía más y más rojo._

_La penetraba con tanta fuerza qué me desconocía, Sakura logró quitar mi mano de su boca…_

_-caliente….estás caliente! Sa-Sasuke!_

_Si, estaba caliente y no sabía cómo controlarme…_

_-también tú. –dije entre jadeos_

_Sentía qué el clímax me envolvía, me pequé más a ella hasta llegar a su rostro, ella me abrazó, nos miramos apenas pudiendo respirar y por fin…entre espasmos y poco aire, ambos llegamos a un intenso orgasmo, yo me dejé caer sobre su pecho…sus piernas temblaban y junto a mi oído la escuchaba respirar con dificultad, me abrazó…sus manos también temblaban._

_-en verdad te amo… -dije antes de caer rendido al sueño… aspirando su aroma a cerezas._

_Desperté en el piso junto a mi escritorio, estaba solo… me levanté algo mareado…vi en mi escritorio una nota…_

_TE VEO EN CLASES_

_Sonreí… no se fué…Supongo que si me ayudará con mis trabajos…no? jeje_


End file.
